Drabble
by Geeeky-fandoms
Summary: Ethan finds out about casualty being a programme an later finds casualty fanfiction. Is this déjà vu or not? Rated t some mildly suggestive adult themes
1. Chapter 1

A/N NEW STORY LOVE ME! THIS IS A STORY I'VE WANTED TO WRYE FOR A LONG TIME AN THIS WAS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT I COULDN'T CONDENSE IT ENOUGH SO HERE I AM ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T BE DECIEVED.

Drabble

"What you doing?" Ethan snapped his laptop together in shock and looked up at his brother.

"Hmm?" He asked

"What are you doing?" Cal said slowly, mocking his little brother

"Nothing just watching anime,"

Cal looked at his brother and could tell he was lying.

"What are you really doing?" He asked

"Again cal I'm watching anime." Ethan shifted uncomfortably under Cal's gaze.

"Lies! Tell me!" Cal glared at his brother

"I've been watching anime I don't understand.." He was cut off

"Please tell me you've been watching porn my little brother all grown up! Ethan give me the laptop I wanna see."

Ethan snatched his laptop away

"I have not been watching porn Caleb!" Ethan glared at his older brother

"Oh, then let me see!" Cal took the laptop and opened it

\- casualty fanfiction archive-

"What the hell is this?" Caleb asked

\- lily ethan fanfiction, Cal Connie fanfiction-

"Seriously, Ethan whats this!"

"Fanfiction" Ethan said bluntly

"No shit, why is it about us,"

"That's what they wrote!" Ethan took his laptop and left the flat.

Cal was left to his thoughts

"Does Ethan fancy Lily?"

***********at de ospital***********

Ethan walked into the ed ready for work. He glanced around, taking in his surrounding, the stories from last night still clear in his mind, and headed to change. Entering the locker room, Ethan walked straight into someone. *crap* he thought as he looked up into Lily's eyes.

"Umm, hey Lily, I am so sorry, I didn't, I mean, I didn't, I'm sorry." Ethan mentally face-palmed, he couldn't have fucked that up anymore if he tried.

"Oh, no, it's my fault, I should look where I'm going more I never do, my mum always says I should look up more I always ignore her, guess she was- I'm blabbing sorry." Lily spluttered her words out like a stream train.

"No, it's my fault I should have looked too, and I ramble and that's worse. Look, I need to change or I may get burnt to death by the dragon." Ethan said walking past her smiling

"We wouldn't want that would we!" Lily said jokey sarcasm in her voice- very out of character for her. She darted away faster than she ever thought she could not wanting awkwardness between herself and Ethan. She was, however, confused. She had never heard Ethan fail and stutter his words in the manor he had this morning. She was worried, something could be wrong and she didn't want Ethan to be sad. Ever.

Ethan changed rapidly, trying to shift the thoughts of Lily at least to the pack of his mind. It was painful, the constant reminder from some people he knew that he'd never be good enough for her, the sinking feeling that he would never be confident enough to tell her and just the way he felt killed him daily. He was so smitten and what he'd read the previous night did not help at all. All day the stories he'd read kept playing on his mind and he just didn't know what to do. Who he could talk to or even I there was someone and what he'd say if there was. Aka he was screwed. He was petrified. He had never felt this way before and didn't know how to react. Cal wasn't the kind of person who you could talk to about your problems he just laughed at you or didn't care. Sometimes when he could tell something was wrong he'd ask what was wrong and try to help. Cal wasn't very good at helping, he tried but he wasn't good at it. Ethan didn't have many friends, especially none that could help in this situation. He felt so alone and wanted to break free but couldn't. Like he was drowning in his own thoughts. He needed to talk to someone soon. But now, he's got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I was very proud with the last chapter it was surprisingly good for me and I'm really proud if this idea, I was going for something that hasn't been done before so on with the story.

As the day rolled by, Ethan treated patient after patient with the same enthusiasm and patience as ever. However, he began to feel a slight familiarity to the day. Like déjà vu. Like he'd done this before ad he couldn't put his finger on why. As he was treating a patient, just some stitches, it dawned on him. That fanfiction. This is how it started. Ethan began to freak out. He was really scared, the story had a massive catastrophe in it and he was terrified. Stuck in this terrified trance, he almost didn't hear Charlie calling him over to treat a patient. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he approached the patient, when he got there, however, he knew he had to work pretty to save them. Not the patient, no she was fine he had to save his brother and Robyn. Ethan reeled off the tests he'd ordered in the story he'd read last night to Charlie, who nodded, surprised Ethan hadn't actually checked the patient, and ordered all the tests. Taking the notes, Ethan walked over to the nurses station and started filling out the notes. This was it, it was coming and what was he going to do. The sight of his brother and Robyn approaching spurred him into action. He knew what would happen if they made it to the middle of the nurses station and he couldn't let that happen. Attempting to make it look normal, Ethan crossed the nurses station to speak to the newly formed couple and try to prevent them from coming to harm. He walked over and placed a hand on his brother trying to engage both his brother and his friend in conversation.

"So, how are you both?" Ethan said. Cal looked at his brother sceptically.

"Why are you acting so weird?" He asked his younger brother.

"I'm not, I just thought I'd catch up with my brother." Ethan replied.

"Ethan, that's exactly what's weird." Cal said smiling lightly.

"I just don't think it's safe for you to go into the nurses station I have a bad feeling." Ethan uttered looking at the floor.

"Okay, that's weird." Robyn said and began walking towards the nurses station when the entire ceiling collapsed in on itself.

A/N hey guys I'm working on a safety net sequel atm and I'm experiencing writers block. if anyone's got any help for writers block or any ideas for this story or a one shot please let me know. I could really use it.


End file.
